Operation Rose
Operation Rose (later known as the Douglas Lane Robbery) was a meticulously planned gold bullion robbery on King Douglas Lane in London, in November 1982, which involved three armed robbers stopping the bullion truck, and several armed corrupt police officers, headed by DCI Carnegie and Martin Summers, taking the gold instead. The operation was foiled by DCI Gene Hunt and his team after a tipoff from DI Alex Drake, who had studied the operation in the future and met the future counterpart of Summers. ([[Series 2: Episode 8 (Ashes to Ashes)|A2A Series 2: Episode 8]]) It was, however, really just a spy operation. Events Before the Operation Not much is revealed apart from the final episode of series 2 of Ashes to Ashes of Operation Rose. Throughout series 2, Alex Drake receives several roses from Martin Summers which hints the upcoming operation. In episode 4, it is hinted by the dying Superintendent Mackintosh that he was behind the preparations for the operation. Original Timeline Originally before the older Martin Summers and adult Alex Drake were integrated into the timeline, Operation Rose was carried out with presumably the same number of men minus Summers. Before the bullion van was stopped by the armed robbers, they set a florist shop on fire to pose a distraction to the police and force them to cordon off the area with roadblocks. As the robbers stopped the bullion van and began to unload the gold, the corrupt police officers in a police van stopped near the bullion and shot the robbers to take the gold for themselves. Aftermath The operation was a success. It was not prevented by the CID of the Fenchurch East division because they were unaware of it being planned and carried out (especially Detective Superintendent Mackintosh who helped plan the operation was their superior in 1982 ). The young PC Martin Summers was an eye-witness to the robbery who was bribed by the corrupt police to "turn a blind eye". This led to Summers losing faith in honesty as a police officer and making 1982 a very important year to him. DCI Carnegie escaped from the robbery presumably with the gold bullion. Altered Timeline In the altered timeline, Martin Summers who had time travelled to 1982 due to trauma became involved in the operation. In November 1982, the operation began with the three armed robbers setting a nearby florist shop on fire which forced the police to cordon off the area. Martin Summers with six corrupt police officers of the Metropolitan Police Service (unaware of his origin) stopped their police van next to the bullion and shot the robbers attempting to take the gold. The young PC Summers was absent from the scene because he had been shot dead by the older version of him. Aftermath The operation was a failure after being foiled by the CID of the Fenchurch East (led by DCI Gene Hunt). DI Drake, who had studied the operation years in Hendon, London prior to waking up in 1981, allowed her to foil the operation with Gene Hunt and the team. DCI Carnegie who escaped in the original timeline, was hit by Gene Hunt's Audi Quattro (referred to as being "Quattroed" by Hunt) and arrested. The older Martin Summers attempted to flee the area but failed when he was followed by DI Drake shot by DCI Hunt and killed. Shortly after Summers' death, Drake was accidentally shot by Hunt whilst aiming for Jenette (who Hunt owed money to), which sent Drake into a coma that lasted for three months. At the exact same time, Alex woke up from her coma in 2008. After the operation For many years, the fact that the operation had been carried out by corrupt police officers had been covered up by the Metropolitan Police Service. Whilst studying to become a police officer, DI Alex Drake studied Operation Rose which assisted her greatly in stopping it. Category:Conflicts Category:1982